


No More Secrets

by NebulousMistress



Series: Horay for Tentacles... [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Maternal Instincts AU, Multi, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Maddie and Danny took Vlad up on his offer. Now they're back in Wisconsin. But Vlad's been acting distant lately and Maddie wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as [The Marketplace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/776122) might

Maddie followed Vlad into the depths of the castle's lower levels. Her life had been a whirlwind these past few months. Leaving Jack, moving in with Vlad in Colorado, convincing Danny to join them, it was all just so much. And for the first weeks it had been wonderful. She and Vlad were able to catch up with twenty years of lost time. After that first animalistic night he'd become a perfect gentleman, wooing her properly, holding her the way she wanted, needed to be held. But now...

Ever since coming back to the Wisconsin castle he'd grown distant. Something was different here. She could tell. He'd still hold her but he was always tired at night. She couldn't get him to take her properly here, not like he did in Colorado. She didn't know what it was, be it climate or memories or even something in the water. But he wouldn't initiate sex with her here. The most he'd do was lay there and let her ride him to an unsatisfactory climax. She doubted he would even cum, he probably just made the right faces and then fell asleep. Nights like that made her regret leaving Jack. At least Jack knew how to hold her down and plow her right.

A hand gripped hers, pulling her from her thoughts. The lights seemed to be dim in this part of the castle. The walls glistened with moisture, dew that seemed tinged with the slightest pink hue. Vlad didn't even seem to notice the lack of light, his eyes almost glowing with... anticipation? 

A shudder ran through Maddie. What had she gotten herself into?

Vlad brought her to a door. He sighed, taking in the scent of the underground passage. Maddie sniffed the air. It did seem rather sweet. And there was something slightly metallic that caused alarm bells to sound in the back of her mind. She thought she knew that smell but she couldn't quite place it...

Vlad turned to her and she gasped, taking a step back. His eyes were glowing red, red tainted by the same pink hue as was on the walls. What was going on here?

“Jack's... failure as a scientist didn't leave me completely bereft,” Vlad purred. “I gained an insight into the Ghost Zone that few could even imagine, my dear. I've collected many strange things. Books, scrolls, entities, artifacts of wondrous power. But the strangest are those that found me.”

Maddie shook her head and took another step back. This couldn't be. Vlad couldn't be possessed...

“This one found me and I haven't been able to dismiss it,” Vlad said. He grinned at her, a disturbing leer punctuated by those glowing pink-red eyes. “It won't let me dismiss it. I haven't been able to deny it anything. Not even me. And now, my dear, it wants to know you. Let me show it to you...”

As Vlad opened the door Maddie realized beyond a shadow of a doubt that Vlad was completely possessed, there was no other explanation, no **reason**. She turned and ran before letting herself see what was beyond that door.

She heard Vlad's maddened laughter behind her as surely as the slimy, slopping sounds that gained on her far too quickly to be anything real. But real it was as it grabbed her by the ankle. She fell face forward onto the stone floor. Her head swam as she was dragged back by the tentacle, as more reached out to grab and and keep her from getting away.

She screamed.

Tentacles wrapped around her waist, her legs, her ankles as they pulled her toward that room. She looked back at it, dreading but needing to see what awaited her. 

There was no gaping mouth, no malicious eyes, no form of any kind. Only more and more of those tentacles, slimy pink tentacles that reached and grasped and prodded and oh god they were wrapped around her...

An offered lifeline grasped her hands and pulled them off the floor. She grabbed onto those human hands and held on tight.

“Don't be afraid, my dear,” Vlad purred.

She turned to stare at him, at his traitorous hands holding hers, keeping her from searching for handholds. But at least he kept her from being dragged in further.

“I was afraid once,” he said. “More than once. But every time they soothed my fear and gave me so much more. I promise you'll enjoy it.”

Maddie shook her head. “No, nonononono,” she pleaded. “Don't do this, don't let me go, don't let this thing take me, don't leave me here...”

He brought her hand up to his lips, kissed it. He stepped forward, letting the tentacles pull her through the door. “Don't worry,” he whispered. “I have no intention of leaving.” He purred, a soft smile gracing his face as a tentacle wrapped around his waist.

Traitor. He was a complete traitor. She gaped at him in disbelief. “You're possessed,” she accused. She could feel slimy tentacles sliding up her chest, reaching for her shoulders. “You're insane!” Tentacles grabbed at her shirt and lifted it, sliding up underneath. “You're-- AHH!” She shrieked at the feel of slime against her skin. Tentacles grabbed at the waist of her pants and started tearing them off. “This isn't happening!”

Her hands almost slipped from his as she was lifted up. Tentacles began to strip away her clothing, eager to touch and caress every inch of creamy smooth skin. “It is, my dear,” Vlad purred. He arched into their familiar touch as tentacles greeted him by sliding under his clothes and pulling them off. “But don't worry. You won't go through this alone. Not until you want to...”

Furious violet eyes turned on his. “I swear to god, Vlad, get me out of this,” she demanded. “I'll--!!” Her threat never made it out as a tentacle grabbed at her face and forced its way into her mouth. She screamed, little bubbles in the ectoplasm betraying the force behind her voice.

Vlad pulled his hands from hers and helpfully undid their buttons so the tentacles could strip them both bare. Tendrils wrapped around her legs and thighs, pulling them apart.

Vlad couldn't resist his beautiful adulteress. He reached out to finger her clit, the ectoplasm on his fingers easing their slide. “You're going to feel so good,” he whispered, leaning close so he could kiss her neck. Her angry eyes didn't deter him one bit. “I promise you.”

She snorted at him, tried to thrash in the tentacle's grip. And then she went still with momentary fear. She could **feel** the tentacle sliding up her thigh, trailing over her clit, brushing at her entrance. She thrashed again, trying to slam her legs closed but she couldn't prevent it as she felt the tentacle press its way inside her. She screamed again.

_This can't be happening_ , she thought even as she felt two slimy hands join the tentacles sliding all over her, teasing her, touching her, holding her captive. She kept her eyes clamped shut so she wouldn't have to see what they were doing to her. So she wouldn't have to see that disturbing red glow in Vlad's eyes or the way he nuzzled the tentacles that slid too close to his face. 

Instead she felt. Gentle fingers pinching and tugging her nipples into hardness. A tiny little tendril rubbing her increasingly interested clit. The tentacle sliding in and out of her. The gentle caress of slimy tendrils all over her, caressing her, soothing her, arousing her... She moaned around the tentacle gagging her.

It pulled away. She whined at the loss, as the tentacle pulled out of her mouth. Instead two hands grasped her face and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned again, trying to bring her bound arms around him to hold him close. And then he pulled away again.

Lust-hazed violet eyes opened to gaze into his red ones. Vlad smiled as he saw her give in. “It's going to get so much better,” he promised. He reached down and grabbed the tentacle invading her pussy, pulled it out. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up, impaling her on his own erection. She sighed in pleasure as she was filled properly, wrapping her legs around him. And then his hands went to her ass cheeks, pulling them apart.

She squealed as she felt a probing tentacle press against her ass, tickling her puckered little hole. She wiggled her hips, making Vlad groan as she fluttered around him. She wanted it. She wanted anything they would give her.

The tentacle surged inside.

She arched back and moaned as she was filled at both ends. A chaotic rhythm began as Vlad would thrust into her and the tentacle pleasured her from behind. And then it got better as tendrils toyed with her breasts, as hands grasped at her hips, as teeth nipped at her throat... Fire built in her, needing release.

A harsh thrust into her as Vlad arched, as he was breached from behind by eager tentacles, as teeth bit into her shoulder to hide his moan of pleasure... She tensed, squeezing him tight with her thighs as she came around him. A scream tore from her throat, cut off halfway as a tentacle took advantage of her open mouth and slid inside. Her scream cascaded as so many bubbles as she was gagged again, stuffed full in every hole she had.

And it didn't stop. Her orgasm slowed but they didn't stop, didn't even slow down. She clutched at him, clawed at him for release, her fingertips sliding through the ectoplasm that coated both of them, had soaked into every crevasse. Still he thrust into her, still the tentacle in her ass slid further in and out. She licked at the tentacle in her mouth, felt it respond by picking up the same rhythm, gently fucking her throat as surely as her ass and pussy. She'd never felt so filled...

She squeezed tight around Vlad as she came again. He tensed in her arms as his own orgasm tore through him. He clutched her tight as he threw his head back and moaned her name. And then he fell away.

Hazy violet eyes watched him as he pulled away, as his legs gave up and he allowed the tentacles to put him down, to gently caress him all over. But they weren't finished with her yet. Another tentacle, bigger and thicker than before took his place, surging into her eager pussy. 

The tentacles weren't finished with her. She relaxed into their bondage, drowning in their pleasure. She wasn't sure she wanted them to finish.

*****

She woke up surrounded by warm arms and a pervasive slimy sensation. A moment later it all came back to her. Vlad being possessed, the horrible violation, all the tentacles around her, touching her, tasting her, making her feel so good... She looked around the room. It was still the same room, still this terrible dank room in the castle dungeon but...

The tentacles... they were gone?

She looked into a pair of amused blue eyes. He looked normal again, no red glow. Except they were both naked and dripping in a sheen of pink-tinged slime. 

She slapped the smirk right off his face. And then she sighed and curled back up in his arms. “That really happened, didn't it?” she asked.

Confused arms wrapped back around her before Vlad sighed and nuzzled her hair. “It did,” he said. “And it will again. It feeds on our lust. At least, that's the best I can figure. When it's hungry it will seek me out and wring me dry of any sexual energy I have. Although, I must say, I do hope you'll let it find you. Or better yet, the both of us. That was amazing.”

She sighed and closed her eyes. She was still so tired, too tired to move from his arms. Every instinct she had as a ghost hunter was against this, was already questioning every thought in her mind, was already looking at every feeling as possible evidence of possession. But the scientist in her...

She wouldn't mind more...


End file.
